


I Just Wanna Be (wherever you are)

by starkboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Packing Woes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkboi/pseuds/starkboi
Summary: Peter's having trouble packing for their summer vacation, Ned is the worst but also the best.





	I Just Wanna Be (wherever you are)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with more peter/ned fluff, because that's what we all need after endgame. which this little snippet completely ignores because we love living in denial!
> 
> enjoy <3
> 
> title is from bored by trash.

Peter can’t believe they’re only allowed one suitcase for an entire summer trip abroad. He’s packed and repacked all of his stuff seventeen times and he still feels like he’s missing something. Flopping back onto his bed with a sigh, he stares at the ceiling in his bedroom for five seconds before blindly searching for his phone in the mess on his bed. He finds it under a pair of mismatched socks and unlocks it before clicking on his recent calls and facetiming Ned.

Ned picks up a few rings in as Peter stares at his own image, his hair flopping back against the bed in a halo around his head, he really needs to get it cut, but May says she likes the curly look, no matter how tangled and sweaty it always gets under his mask. Once the call connects, Peter lets out his best frustrated groan before saying, “Please tell me you’re having a better time than I am trying to pack for this trip.”

The screen pauses for a second, the connection buffering, until Ned’s smiling face is staring back at him.

“You mean the packing I haven’t even started yet?” Ned replies, one eyebrow raised. “You know I don’t pack for anything unless I only have two hours to do it.”

Peter laughs, “You’re a mad man! We’re going to be gone all summer.”

Peter can’t wait to get away from Queens for a while, Avenger duties are always important to him, but the thought of having a period of time to spend not worrying about the fate of the world for once sounds more than appealing to him right now. Also, if he can avoid spending another summer in the sweltering New York heat covered in spandex, he’ll take it.

“Which reminds me,” Peter starts with a frown settling onto his face, “I’m really going to miss May.”

Ned nods sympathetically, “But she’ll only be a call away, and besides you can always have your army of spiders just bring her across the sea y’know.”

Peter’s hand comes up to slap across his eyes, blocking Ned from his view, “You’re the _worst_.”

Ned chuckles, fully pleased with himself, “And you love me still.”

It’s then that Peter slides his hand away, smile refusing to leave his face, “How do I take that back? Did you think my warranty is still good?”

“You wish Spider-Man!” Ned replies, “I’m too valuable anyways, at least put me up on eBay first.”

Peter turns to his side, balancing his phone against his pillow and sits up on one elbow. “Will you just get over here and help me decide between the thirty t-shirts I currently have picked out?”

Ned shakes his head bemusedly, “Now who’s the worst?” Peter watches as Ned shrugs into a jacket and grabs his wallet, “Burgers and fries sound good to you?”

Peter groans happily, “Yes please, I’m starving, I take everything back, you’re the best, truly a national icon.”

“This is accurate,” Ned says, nodding, “I’ll be there in twenty, don’t you dare start watching parks n rec without me!”

“No promises,” Peter replies, smirking at Ned’s cut off protest as he hangs up and lays back down against his messy sheets.

And if Peter doesn’t get any more packing done in favor of trading kisses between bites of salty fries and dumb jokes, no one will know but him.

**Author's Note:**

> i have 500 peter/ned ideas and 0 time to write them, but i hope these two being soft helped heal some hearts.
> 
> i appreciate any and all feedback!


End file.
